Night Rose
by Allegra Selene
Summary: We are introduced to an unusual elleth, her past intriguing, to say the least. But does she have something to do with the Ring of Power? (NOT A LEGOMANCE AND NOT A MARY SUE! NO SLASH OR SEX.) Rated for violence and bloodshed of Orcs...
1. Roses Have Thorns

The characters of Lord of the Rings were created by J.R.R Tolkein and are copywrited to the Tolkein Estate. I hold no claim to them and am using them only in connection with Australian copywrite laws. Also, the Quenya and Sindarin words used are also the creation of and copywrited to Tolkien and his Estate. However, I do hold all rights to the elleth ranger, whose name will be revealed shortly. Therefore, please ask before you use her....

Chapter 1:  
  
The twang of a bowstring split the silence of the forest glade, followed by raucous screeches. The orcs looked around frantically for the source of the onslaught as arrows seemingly flew from everywhere and nowhere. Then, an elf walked out from the bushes, armed with a sword and a half full quiver of arrows. The biggest of the orcs nodded to his regiment and they circled their enemy carefully. Then each attacked, only to be felled as the sword struck time and time again. Soon, the majority of the orcs were lying dead on the ground and the rest had fled in fear. Only the leader remained and the two beings were locked in a battle for supremacy. As the sound echoed through the valley, sparks flew from the metal as each fought hard. Finally, the leader made a fatal mistake and the elf pushed their sword deep into his chest. Quivering, the orc gasped and was still, his blood pooling on the ground in a foul puddle.  
  
Wrinkling their nose at the stench of the dead orcs, the elf looked around cautiously for unusual movements with their bright cat-like eyes. As the figure wiped the sword on the ground, they removed the hood and the face of a female elf came into view. The dappled light caught her long blonde hair and her unusually coloured eyes, a strange mixture of forest green and sea topaz. She wore green and darkly muted clothes, the make like that of a Ranger of the Dunedain and a dark green cloak was attached to her neck with a brooch. Moving the cloak aside, she returned her sword to the sheath and adjusted the daggers in her belt. Moving swiftly to the trees, she listened intently for a few seconds as the whistle of birds resumed and then casually flicked a loose strand of hair behind her pointed elven ears.  
  
Pursing her lips, she let out a long whistle. As she waited, a horse trotted out and made his way towards the elleth. Stroking him, she fed the stallion a lump of sugar and laughed as he nuzzled at her hand for more. Whickering in his ear lovingly, she rubbed his neck and played with his flowing mane. After drinking from her supply of fresh water and eating a slice of lembas, she tied her hair back, cloaked herself with the hood and rode her stallion away from the glade.  
  
---  
  
As she exited the forest glade, she stopped on the top of a small hill and scanned the grassy plains with her eyes. Whispering to her stallion, she rode down the hill and through the dried grass as the trees flew past. Noting the landmarks, she saw the Palace of Rohan rise in the distance. Spurring her horse on as best she could over the short distance, she reached the gate and paused. Then, she slowed the heaving stallion to a walk and entered as the guards reluctantly let her pass with nervous and/or unsure looks at each other. Stabling her stallion at the local blacksmiths, she pulled a small money pouch from the nearest saddle bag and began to inspect the stalls in the market, seemingly ignoring the nervous, bitter and hate-filled looks the humans gave her. As she browsed, she failed to see a small stableboy look up at her and then sprint towards the Palace, eager to alert a certain someone of her presence...


	2. Meeting the King

Chapter 2:  
  
As the girl was withdrawing some money from her money purse to pay for the loaves of bread she had purchased, she looked up and saw a delegation coming from the palace. The villager who ran the stall squeaked in fear and ran to her house where she ducked inside. In seconds, the village was deserted save for the lone elf standing with her sword now drawn. Placing her sword in front of her in a wordless challenge, she raised an eyebrow as the men surrounded her.

Nodding at the men, the leader began to walk back to the Hall as the elf lowered her sword prudently and let the men drag her up the hill and into the palace. They entered and threw the elf roughly in front of the throne, upon which sat a middle-aged man. As the elf attempted to stand, a man pushed her back onto the ground with his boot as he growled "_bow in front of the King, insolent stranger."  
_  
Bowing, she wrenched the man's heavy body off her as he fell soundly and then rose. Glaring at the fallen man with flashing eyes, she sent him a look of utter contempt and then faced the king as she spoke in a fury.

_"Do all your people, Eorl King, attack a stranger for no reason? I would think that the Eorlingas would show themselves worthy of the faith that others put in them. The treatment I have received here today has simply reinforced the lies that the Enemy has circulated about your honour and your horse skills. I see now that the spies of the Enemy speak truth when they say your people have less manners and sense than that of a rebellious Orc, Eorl King."  
_  
_"Who are you, stranger, and how do you know my name?"_ spoke the King finally as he bristled at her words.  
  
Removing her hood, she shook out her hair as the company gasped at the sight of a woman before them and then placed her hand in warning on the pommel of her sword. As she seemed to grow taller and more imposing, the men behind her backed away in terror and hid in the shadows. _"I am the niece and envoy of Elrond Half- Elven, Lord of Rivendell. I know many things, Eorl King, which most mortals would dare not speak of. I came here to refuel my supplies and renew the energy of my horse when I was dragged here on your orders, I presume. But this unsupported assault has cancelled out any respect that my Uncle may have of your people. "  
_  
As Eorl was about to fire back with an answer, a beautiful young girl burst into the throne room and climbed on the man's lap. "_Father,"_ the girl spoke in a sweet and musical voice, _"Brego won't let me ride on his horse. He says I am but a girl and need no training like that and that I should stay inside with mama. Please tell him to let me; the new foal's mother wanted me to take her for a ride."_  
  
As the girl caught sight of the elf, her face lit up with amazement. Hopping down, she crossed to the elleth and curtsied with wide blue eyes. Looking at the sword in wonder, the girl smiled and put her small hand in the elleth's bigger one. Looking up, she spoke to the elf innocently.  
  
"_My name's Berwyn. Would you like to come with me and see my horse?"  
_  
As the elleth looked guardedly at the King, he smiled briefly at his daughter. As he nodded at the elf regally, she let Berwyn walk her out the door and to the stables to see this mysterious horse....


	3. Riders Ahoy

Chapter 3:  
  
Three weeks later, the elleth from the throne room sat on the outer wall of the palace and sharpened her sword unconsciously. As she did so, she looked not at her sword but rather at the inky twilight shifting across the sky as the sun descended. Her cloak billowed around her as the slight wind became stronger, heralding a storm on the horizon. As she sat there and let the wind pick up, she saw a small horse on the horizon with a rider obviously in trouble. Standing in her borrowed dress on the edge of the wall, she watched intently with her powerful elven eyes and narrowed her gaze as she picked out the faraway form of a Rider swaying dangerously in the saddle. Turning, she ran from the wall to the throne room and burst inside hurriedly. As she walked quickly to the throne and reported what she had seen, Eorl alerted the healers and sent someone to rescue the rider.  
  
As the sounds of the horse hooves faded on the cobblestones, King and Elf eyed each other nervously and then looked away guiltily as the horses raced up the road and the men dismounted, carrying a body in their arms. As the two turned, the elf gasped at the state of the man. He was badly burned, with much blood and pus oozing from his wounds. He was delirious and his skin felt like a fire of Mordor, the numerous cuts on his body already badly infected. As the elf shook her head, she took the body from the horsemen and raced him to a spare chamber.

Laying his body gently on the sheets, she pulled out her herb kit and began to mix poultices and ointment for his wounds. Calling the maidservant Calla, she sent her racing for water and dabbed his wounds and burns with what water she had with her. As Calla raced back in with the water, the elf sent her scurrying for the Queen as she began to minister to the Rider before her....


	4. The Elven Disappearing Act

Chapter 4:  
  
Hours later, the elf wept over the body of the Rider as he breathed his last and lay still. He had failed to regain consciousness even with her healing, so she knew nothing to tell the King and she wept even more. She was so distraught that she failed to notice a shadow fall across her as she wept and implored the Valar to return the man's life. It was only when she felt a hand against her shoulder that she turned and saw the King through her tears. Weeping afresh, she launched herself into his arms and cried against his shoulder as he held her. As she finally stopped crying, she lurched away from him and tried her best to wipe away the red streaks from her face when she had cried. Catching her hand, Eorl walked the elf outside into the early morning sunlight and they sat on the wall near where she had sighted the Rider.  
  
Bowing, Eorl took her hand and kissed it, saying, _"My Lady, you have been a pillar in the time of distress. Do not allow yourself to waste away over a life that could not be saved. You did all you could to save that man and his death has obviously been very hard on you."  
_  
As the elleth looked down and nodded, Eorl went on. "_My Lady, may I know your name? For surely a man such as your Uncle could not allow his niece to wander the wilds without a name or an identity."  
_  
As the elleth looked down at her feet, she smiled faintly and then spoke. _"My name is Elentari, sire. Elentari Pered-Elven of Imladris."_  
  
Taking her hand again, Eorl was about to kiss it when a shout came from the Palace and then wailing at the discovery of the Rider's body. Excusing himself, Thengel left to comfort his Household as the girl walked to her chamber. There, she wrote a quick note to the King and dressed in her travelling clothes once more. Stealthily taking her weapons, she crept past the Door Guard to the stables where she had kept her stallion and saddled him. Whispering to him in Sindarin, she jumped on his back and they rode past the village of Edoras as all was silent. Reaching the gate, she turned in the saddle and looked one last time at the place that had been her home for these few weeks. Then, she charged her horse through the unmanned gate and off into the distance as the villagers aroused and began their daily routine.  
  
---  
  
As she reached the same glen she had fought the Orcs in, she dismounted and stood near a bubbling brook. She had not dared to stay after lying to the King about her identity. The name she had given him was not her own name, but that of her mother. For Elentari of the House of Eärendil had died while the elleth was very young, her heart broken after the premature death of her husband. Her father had been of the race of Galadhrim and had been captured by orcs when he had ridden out with Glorfindel one day. He had left Elentari at home, eight months pregnant when he had been captured. Elentari went into labour when the news came and gave birth to her only child, whom she had named Morié Losille.  
  
But something was not right after the birth. Soon after Morié's first birthday, they found Elentari dead in her chamber. The grief stricken Elrond journeyed to his parent's palace to take his niece to Imladris and raised her as his own daughter. It was there that the girl had grown and become the elleth standing sadly by the stream, dressed as a Ranger.

Wiping away tears that threatened to pool over again, Morié jumped on her horse and continued her ride... 


	5. Mischief in the Winds

Chapter 5:  
  
As Morié rode through the gates of Imladris two weeks after she had left Rohan, she looked up at the balcony of the Homely House and saw her uncle standing at the largest window. Smiling up at him, she spurred her horse on and dismounted rapidly as she reached the steps. As she stood there and let the stableboy take her stallion Eriador, she looked up and saw her Aunt Celebrian coming towards her. Smiling, Celebrian caught her niece in a large hug and smoothed some stray hair from her forehead. Then, she held the girl at arms length and exclaimed in her soft voice, _"my, how you have grown. It has been too long since we have last seen you, Morié. Have you kept well?"  
_  
_"I have, aunt. It has indeed been long since I have come back. How are uncle and the twins?"_  
  
"_They are fine, dear. Your uncle has been busy lately with much business pertaining towards Lorien. However, we have guests. The lord Thranduil has arrived some hours beforehand. He has been discussing much important details with your uncle about his borders. Now I must leave you and organise some drinks for those men, they've been asking for ale and mead every five minutes. You would think they were parched. I trust you will change, nin gwathel iell?"  
_  
As she waltzed off, Morié looked down at her travelling clothes and frowned. So, she left for her chambers and changed into a dress. It was a deep purple, the sleeves ending at the elbows and then sweeping out to cover the skin up to her wrists like most of the women's clothing. The skirts were cumbersome as usual, the many petticoats restricting her movement. After sweeping her hair into the proper style and applying makeup, she reached for her most prized jewellery box and selected a special necklace. The pendant was silver and shaped into an Elanor flower, her only heirloom from her dead mother.  
  
As she fastened the clip around her neck and smoothed her dress, she looked up and saw a small pigeon float through her window. Patting it, she saw a message in its claws. Reaching up, she untied it and read the notice as her face turned dead white. Grabbing her skirts, she ran to the doorway and down the corridors. Knocking on the door of Elrond's office, she swept in and curtsied gracefully to her uncle and the Mirkwood king. Elrond's face lit up in a smile as he saw his niece enter. Rising to her feet, she looked at the floor as etiquette required and spoke in a soft voice.  
  
_"Begging your pardon, Uncle. I am sorry to intrude on your important meeting but I have just received news from Mirkwood, King Thranduil. It seems that your second son has gone missing during an orc raid. His group was attacked by orcs three days ago. I would suggest that you see to the matter as soon as possible."_ Then, she curtsied again and looked up as the King rushed out of the room.  
  
---  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Elrond looked at his niece sceptically. _"Was it really true, nin mell?"  
_  
_"Let's just say a little bird told me,"_ said the elleth with a smile.  
  
With that, Elrond began to laugh. Wiping the tears from his eyes as the mirth left him, he spoke again as he gave her a big hug. _"Glassen an achened le, nin gwathel iell. I trust you kept well during your time in the wilderness. Have you seen Elrohir and Elladan lately? Since you have been away, those two have driven me to distraction. They have picked on Glorfindel a lot over the past few weeks, especially during my trip to see the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien."   
_  
As they parted from the hug, they heard a loud noise followed by a scream. Casually opening the door, Morié turned to see a flour- covered Glorfindel staggering towards them. Raising an eyebrow in perfect imitation of her uncle, Morié nodded and spoke only two words, _"the twins?_" As Glorfindel gritted his teeth angrily, she bowed farewell to the two elves and walked out to survey the hallway. On the polished wood hallway were a puddle of flour and the remains of two very large flour bombs. Stooping down, she smiled as she noticed the faint indentation of her cousin's boots in the flour trails leading to the forests.  
  
Returning to her chamber, she changed into a more suitable dress, took her bow and arrows and then walked back down the corridor past the flour to the largest part of the forests. Placing the bow firmly against her shoulder, Morié took two arrows and shot them one after another into the woods. As she listened, she could hear two faint screams of surprise and then silence. Dropping the weapon from her shoulder, she strolled casually through the woods until she saw the twins squirming against a tree, their shirts pinned soundly by the arrows. Reaching the tree, she removed the arrows, marched the silent twins to her uncle's office and closed the door soundly against their pleas. Reaching her chamber, she sat on her bed and began to laugh as the events of the day came back to her. Then, she took up a book and began to read as the sun set out her window....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_nin gwathel iell - my sister daughter (term of endearment)_

_nin mell - my dear_

_Glassen an achened le, nin gwathel iell - It is my joy to see you again, my sister daughter_


	6. Let Battle Commence

Chapter 6:  
  
Morié grimaced as she rode the borders of Imladris and saw the smoke rising. Sentries had ridden to the Homely House to announce an attack near the borders by orcs. It had been many years since Orcs had dared come so close to the largest of the Elven lands. The smell of smoke and the charred flesh wafted through the usually pleasant air, making the sensitive noses of the Elves rankle. Elrond had been quite reluctant to send Morié with her fellow warriors to the scene, worried of the consequences of an attack. But she had reassured her uncle that she was perfectly safe. After all, Glorfindel headed the group and he was one of the best warriors of Imladris. Morié was not that worried about her own survival, as she could hold her own in most battles.  
  
As they reached the scene of the attack, Morié dismounted cautiously and began to examine the bodies. They were traders from Lothlorien and the dead were numerous, littered on the ground with orc arrows in their now bloated bodies. Pre-occupied, Morié saw no sign of the orcs advancing until they were nearly upon them and only had time to yell _"ta naa neuma"_ before the enemy was on them. Grabbing her weapons, the elleth quickly felled an orc that was too near and began to hack through the rabble of orcs with her sword. But the orcs were too strong and she soon had to resort to fighting each one individually.  
  
Felling one, she was soon clear of her enemies but saw one sneak up behind Glorfindel, who was busy fighting against another orc. As the orc raised his sword, Morié yelled out _"Glorfindel, tira ten' rashwe"_ and loosed an arrow at the orc behind him. As her arrow found its mark, the orc let out a scream and fell on Glorfindel. As Glorfindel fell, his sword caught the other orc and he ran from the area screaming, his blood trailing on the ground. Morié ran to her fallen friend, her sword clearing the path of other orcs as she started to pull the dead orc off the elf's body and.  
  
Setting his broken arm with what she could find, she ordered the surviving troops to head back to Imladris and walked Glorfindel to Eriador. Placing him gently on the back of her trusty steed, she hopped on and they rode back to the city, where the healers took Glorfindel off her hands and she took stock of her injuries. She had not emerged unscathed from this battle, much to her disappointment. She had the obvious bruises and cuts but one arm was acting strangely. As she took off her clothes to change, she saw a deep cut in her right arm between the elbow and the shoulder. It was not bleeding so Morié bandaged it and went to take a shower to clean the grime and blood from her body. As she stepped out of the shower, the world began to spin and she collapsed unconscious on the floor of her chamber with a nearly inaudible groan...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ta naa neuma - It's a trap

Glorfindel, tira ten' rashwe - Glorfindel, look out!


	7. Healing Wounds

Chapter 7:  
  
Elrond sat by the bed in the Healer's rooms and watched with pursed lips as his niece lay there tossing and turning. Inside his head, he berated himself for allowing the girl to ride out with the warriors. Now, she lay there delirious and the healers told him she was unlikely to survive. It was as if a battle raged inside of her, the poison against her ability to live. He had seen the weapon, as they were littered around the battlefield. Elrond could do nothing to stop this, nothing although he had tried everything he could in his power. He had even tried with his powers to heal her but the poison was too strong and the cut too deep.  
  
So, Elrond had done the one thing he could do: send for his mother- in-law. Galadriel herself was one of the most powerful elves on Arda, a daughter of Melian, the all powerful maia of Aman. She was also Celebrian's mother and one skilled in healing these types of wounds. Morié was her adopted grand-daughter and she had to know, so Elrond had sent a pigeon with a letter explaining what had happened. Now, all he could do was wait...  
  
----  
  
Hours later, Elrond was standing at the window when he saw Galadriel pull up below and dismount. Looking around, she entered the door of the Healers and made a beeline for her son in law. Saying nothing, she simply pulled him into a hug as he broke down under the strain and wept. Then, she shooed him out of the room, sat by Morié's bedside and watched with much concern as the girl continued to call out in her dream-like state and toss and turn, the covers twisted around her and the wound pulsating under its poultice of herbs. Reaching over, she put her hand on the girl's forehead ad began to chant in Quenya as her voice wafted through the Homely House and the stars above winked.

_"Anor valthen, togo laugas lín nestad enin gûr hen. Ceven dhaer, anno vellas lín enin 'raw hen. Suil Ennui, erio thûl lín i faer hen."_

As she finished her chanting, a glow appeared throughout the room from the heavens and then rested briefly on the girl. Resting her hand on the pale forehead again, she felt it and smiled. Rising gently from the stool, she exited and smiled at Elrond, who had been waiting impatiently outside the door. Whispering, she spoke to her son-in-law as she looked around carefully.

_"Mellon, she is resting peacefully. There is much she needs to heal while still asleep. The fever has broken and her wounds will heal in time. It is her spirit I am still worried about. It seems some burden is on her heart, a burden that may have contributed to her fit. She sees the darkness, Elrond. She sees it and is horrified by its gathering over Mount Doom. It must be done soon; you must send her to Valinor where she can be free of all torment. I trust you will do what is right."_

And with that, she swept away to a chamber to rest and Elrond peeked back inside to see Morié resting peacefully in her bed. With a cry of thanksgiving, Elrond rushed down the steps and shouted his praise of the Valar to the skies...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anor valthen, togo laugas lín nestad enin gûr hen. Ceven dhaer, anno vellas lín enin 'raw hen. Suil Ennui, erio thûl lín i faer hen." - Golden Sun, may your warmth bring healing to this heart. Great earth, may you give your strength to this body. Western Winds, may your breath lift this spirit

Mellon - Friend

Valinor - Another name for the Undying Lands or the Grey Havens


	8. Special Days of Proclamation

Chapter 8:  
  
Morié woke to the sunshine brushing over her face and the giggle of voices. Raising her head groggily, she saw a beautiful robe lying on the edge of the bed and a pair of silk slippers with golden embroidery on the floor nearby. Testing her footing on the floor, she walked over and put the clothes on, followed by the slippers. Hearing the laughter of children, she glanced through the window and saw her cousins chasing each other through the gardens below. It looked like there was some movement below, but as hard as she could, she was unable to see exactly what was happening.  
  
Opening the door, she saw the halls deserted and shrugged as she began to walk down the corridors. Turning left, she saw two doors in front of her. Placing her face against the windows, she could just vaguely make out muffled laughter and shadows before they were gone. Opening the door, Morié walked out only to be met by her uncle, in full ceremonial dress. Bowing, he offered his arm and walked her along the Imladris gardens amongst the weeping cherry trees and their blossom. As they rounded a corner, she could see four thrones in the distance among a pavilion specially resurrected, filled with banners and streamers that fluttered in the wind. The first was inhabited by Galadriel, dressed in white robes that flowed in the wind and her ceremonial jewellery. The last was inhabited by her aunt, dressed in her favourite shade of green. As they proceeded down the path towards the pavilion, Morié could see elves lining the path and smiling at her. As they reached the pavilion and Elrond conducted her to the largest throne, the crowds let out cheers and screams as she sat graciously.  
  
But instead of sitting on the throne besides her, Elrond exited to the side and returned with Glorfindel and a large velvet pillow. On the pillow was a circlet, the metal pure silver and inlaid with star sapphires, though the largest gem was a beautiful and flawless diamond. Elrond bade Morié rise and placed the circlet gently on her forehead. As he fixed it in place, the crowd let out cheers and threw rose petals around her. Then, Elrond took a necklace from the pillow and placed it around his niece's bowed neck. The pendant fell against her breasts, a masterpiece of silver and sapphires. Finally, he placed a hairpiece of roses on her bowed head and smiled as she turned to the cheering crowds before her. In a loud voice, the heralds proclaimed,

_"By the grace of the Valar, we present to you the Lady Morié Losille of the Houses of Eärendil and Elrond, Princess of Lindon, Lady of the Pered-Elven and the Night Rose of Imladris"_ as the crowds cheered anew and then bowed to Morié.  
  
Holding a hand for silence, Galadriel rose and clapped once. As she lowered her hands, a procession of elven girls dressed in ethereal white robes entered down the path and bowed to Morié. They placed each of their pillows behind Galadriel and then exited the glade, bowing as they seemed to fade into the night air. Finally, only the leader remained and she stood near as Galadriel took the first gift from the pillow and beckoned for Morié to come closer. Turning, she held forth a phial of Galadriel, the contents shimmering in the sunlight as it swung from a chain. Fastening it around Morié's neck, she smiled as the phial sent prisms through the air. Then, she presented each gift until finally there was only one left. Smiling widely now, Galadriel took the last gift and presented it to the overwhelmed girl. It was a small bottle, the glass shimmering in the sun and the stopper made of translucent silver. Bowing, she presented it and with her soft voice announced what it was to the waiting crowd.  
  
_"This is a bottle of water from the Pool of Galadriel, my dear. It will heal any ill, be it in battle or through grief. It also shows foresight. Any elf may look into this bottle and they will see images that have been, things that are and things that may still be. Use it wisely."  
_  
At that, she turned and nodded to the Heralds, who shouted in their clear voices,

_"Let it be known that from today, the Lady Morié Losille will be known in Lorien as the Lady Alasse' Elentari and the full grand-daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. May she be a bridge between the Elven lands of Lothlorien and Imladris once more."_  
  
As they announced that, the Ladies from the procession entered back in and brought with them another pillow of silk followed by a long train of translucent gauze material placed over their arms. Placing the veil over Morié's head and fastening it with another circlet, they took a ring from the pillow and placed it on her finger. Looking to her grand-mother in surprise, she raised her finger and light spilled from the ring onto the crowd below. _"This ring symbolises the bond between these two lands. The symbols of Imladris and Lothlorien are entwined in silver, with a diamond set into the centre. __May it bring you joy, mell nín,"_ spoke Galadriel softly as the maidens finished with the veil.

Turning to face her family, Morié saw her Uncle nod and then proclaim the beginning of a feast and dismissed the crowds, who flowed back into the Feasting Hall as Morié hugged her family fiercely. Whispering the words _"Law lîn síla sui ithil" _ in her ear, Elrond bade her change into the new dress hanging by her bed. Smiling, the three shared a private laugh as Morié rushed away to find the dress...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morié Losille - Night Rose in Quenya

Alasse' Elentari - Joyful Queen of the Stars

Mell nin - My dear

Law lin sila sui ithil - Your radiance shines like the moon


	9. Legolas Thranduillion Enters the Picture

Chapter 9:  
  
Morié sighed in relief as she walked into her chambers but gasped as she saw the dress hanging over her bed. It was made of deep blood red material, the sleeves sweeping down to cover her wrists with much silver embroidery on it. It made her blush as she attempted to put it on by herself. Turning as her aunt came into the room, she smiled as Celebrian fixed the back and then turned her around to face her instead of the mirror. Beckoning her niece over to her vanity, Celebrian began to brush the long silver hair as Morié sighed and fingered the necklace around her pale neck. Finished, Celebrian put makeup on and then giggled behind her hands as Morié stared in disbelief at her reflection. The hairstyle made her look much older than her 2100 years on Arda, swept up into a coiffure that focused on her beautiful swan-like neck and not her face. Replacing the gauze veil Morié had been covered with and pinning it back onto her niece's hair, Celebrian whispered encouragement as she painted Morié's nails blood red, placed amber beads of perfume at her wrists and neck and then put a pair of special earrings in.  
  
Satisfied, Celebrian backed away and whispered to her husband outside the door, As Morié exited the room, Elrond took her arm again as Celebrian gallantly accepted the hand of Glorfindel, dressed in his best suit. As they walked slowly down the hallway and into the Hall of Feasting, the music stopped as people stared in awe at the ethereal Morié Losille. Then, an elegantly dressed Elf walked over and bowed to Morié as the others looked on in envy. Curtsying deeply, she smiled up at him and took his offered hand as the music began to play once more and other couples joined in.  
  
The music drifted on into the night, but the strange elf beckoned Morié outside and they walked along the walls of Imladris hand in hand. The male elf was just about to start quoting some poetry when he noticed that Morié had a strange far-away look in her eyes, a look that sent waves of sympathy down his spine. Stroking her hand, he smiled as she came back.  
  
_"Hin lín bain sui Ithilgalad buin Aear,"_ murmured the elf as she looked at him with a smile in her eyes.   
  
_"Goheno nin, Man i eneth lín?"_ asked Morie as she looked down at the ground to hide her blushing cheeks."   
  
_"Legolas Thranduillion I eneth nin",_ said the elf quietly. _"I was sent here by my father, King Thranduil to seek your beauty."   
_  
_"Hannon le, Prince Legolas. I have indeed heard of both you and your father. They say that you are the best archer in Mirkwood, do they not?"_ asked the elleth innocently.   
  
_"They do indeed, brennil nín_" admitted Legolas with a wink.  
  
_"Well, Prince Legolas, it was a pleasure to have met you and I look forward to seeing your talent tomorrow. Now we must return to the feast, as they will be wondering where we are and what we are doing. I cannot be so obviously rude to the other elves who have gathered here tonight, it would be improper."_ With that, she offered him her hand and they walked back into the Hall as the music began afresh....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2100 years on Arda - Arda is Middle Earth and 2100 years equates rougly to 21 years in human life

Hin lín bain sui Ithilgalad buin Aear - our eyes are as beautiful as moonlight on the Sea

Goheno nin, Man i eneth lín? - Forgive me, what is your name?

Legolas Thranduillion I eneth nin - Legolas Thranduillion is my name

Hannon le - I thank you

Brennil nin - My lady


	10. Birth Of An Evenstar

Chapter 10:  
  
Years later, a small carriage passed through the gates of Imladris flanked by Rangers on horseback. Galadriel and Celeborn stepped out to be met by a harried Elrond, his hair in disarray and his eyes red with weeping. Ignoring him, Galadriel swept past and hurried to the birthing chamber as Elrond wept on his father-in-law's shoulder and screams pierced the air from inside. Celeborn rolled his eyes discreetly and walked Elrond down the path towards a pool, where they talked for many hours. As Celeborn sat there, the screams stopped and the two rushed up the paths and into the Homely House. There in the entrance stood Galadriel with a baby in her arms. Smiling, she offered the bundle to Elrond, who took it with wide eyes and stroked the top away. There, lay a small elleth, her black eyes shining up at her father as she wriggled gently. Smiling down at her in love, Elrond handed the baby back to her grandmother and went in to his wife, who lay still against the pillows half-asleep.  
  
Handing the baby to her husband, Galadriel beckoned Morié out from the birthing chamber and handed the baby to her. Smiling without a word, Morié and the baby looked at each other in awe but the spell was broken when the baby began to cry. Rocking her gently, Morie watched as she fell asleep. Walking in, she handed the sleeping elleth to her aunt and listened as the two whispered about the wrinkly babe in Sindarin. Curtsying, Morié walked out and looked at her grandparents quizzically.  
  
_"When will the baby be named, grandfather?"_  
  
_"She will be named in three days, mell nin,"_ spoke Celeborn as he looked to his wife for confirmation.  
  
Nodding, Galadriel smiled at her grand-daughter and spoke "_Celeborn is right, my dear. The baby will be named in three days at the Feast of Elbereth. People from all races will be invited, including that young Prince Legolas that so obviously took to you. And no wonder, if your cousin is anything like you."  
_  
As Morié was about to retort back, the sound of running feet came as Elladan and Elrohir raced down the corridor towards their family. Smiling, the three let them enter and stare at their new sister in awe. Then, they took their leave and walked in the Gardens of Imladris as the sun rose....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mell nin - My dear


	11. Christening of a Princess

Chapter 11:  
  
Morié stood under the pavilion that she had been proclaimed in as the Feast of Elbereth began and the ceremony proceeded. Smiling at her still bulky aunt, she held the infant elleth in her arms, both of them dressed in ethereal white and silver. As Elrond stood and called silence, the company stood at attention as Morié was called forth with the baby. Standing near a basin provided by the Galadhrim, Elrond took his daughter and held her aloft as the crowd cheered. Taking a laver, he dipped it in the water and ladled it gently across the baby's forehead as she squirmed. Then, her put his hand on her forehead and blessed her in Quenya, the words wafting over the assembly. Holding her high in his arms towards the heavens, he watched as rays of light penetrated the cloudy skies and shone on the baby elleth.  
  
As he gave the elfling back to Morié, she played her part well and turned to face the crowd as the heralds proclaimed, "_From this day forth, may the Princess grow in strength and beauty, guided by her maker. She will be known as Arwen Undomiel, the Evenstar of her people and the hope of Lúthien Tinuviel. Long may she prosper and live in the Lands of Arda."_

With that, the peoples bowed as one before the baby Arwen. Smiling quietly, Morié stroked the black hair of her cousin, whispering a benediction over her life. With that signal, the dignitaries of the Lands represented filed onto the pavilion as Morié seated herself on the middle throne with Arwen in her lap. The first being to present the assigned gift was from Lorien, the baby's grandfather Celeborn. In his hands was a pillow upon which lay a beautiful rattle made of glass and mithril. Bowing before the ladies, he placed it gently down before disappearing. Next, was the envoy from Gondor with a beautiful book of maps for the baby when she became older. Next was the envoy from Rohan with a dolls house for Arwen, shaped like the royal residence with replicas of horses and people inside. A pigeon had sent the gift from Fangorn, a small basket of seedlings for the baby.

Next was Saruman himself from the White Council, bearing a small pendant with Istari runes emblazoned on it and a smaller version of his white Istari robes for her to play dress ups in. Then came the combined presents of Numenor and Arnor, a sceptre and circlet to show their allegiance towards Imladris. After these came more gifts, including a miniature hobbit hole from the Shire. Finally, the elves of Greenwood stepped up to the pavilion, the young Legolas presenting the gift on behalf of his father. It was a simple bracelet, made to fit her tiny hand but encrusted with diamonds of fine make. Holding it aloft, Morié slipped it onto the baby's arm as the crowd cheered and Legolas smiled at the baby.  
  
Bowing gracefully to each dignitary, Morié rose and signalled the Feast of Elbereth to begin. Then, she walked carefully up the path with her tiny cousin and led the way into the Hall of Feasting. Seating Arwen in the highest place, she signalled the banquet to start as Elves began to bring in the delicacies and smiled covertly at Legolas, who was seated in a place of honour between the handsome envoy of Gondor and the envoy of Rohan. Then, she concentrated on feeding Arwen as all the men gazed on her for the whole feast, revelling in her beauty and grace...


	12. The Passing of Celebrian

Chapter 12:  
  
Years passed and the Lady Arwen grew tall and beautiful, her long hair and white face bringing tales of her beauty throughout Arda, especially to the Elves scattered around Middle Earth. There was often talk of her being troth-plighted to a Prince, though nothing ever came of it. Elrond and Celebrian refused to marry their daughter off. But as she grew ever graceful, she would often be asked about marriage. But Arwen was too high-spirited to agree to marriage to a stranger, Elrond knew and they eventually dropped the subject. It was just as well, for the next week came bad tidings from Lorien.  
  
Celebrian had been visiting her parents in Lothlorien for some time and Elrond was getting lonesome for his wife. She told her husband before she left that her visit would not last longer that a few weeks. As the days went on without her arrival, Elrond began to worry and worry. He had made sure she was armed with an escort that was comprised of his best soldiers, for there had been rumours of orc activity near the Redhorn Pass. But a letter from Lorien made him worry about her. It had been from her mother Galadriel, stating that her daughter had not arrived at the correct time. This was not like his wife, so he sent for Elladan, Elrohir and Morié and paced as the three entered breathlessly from the archery butts.  
  
Outlining the situation, he saw the twins eyes go wide in shock and then narrow at the word orcs. Morié said nothing as she stood there, simply watching her uncle pace and fidget. As the twins departed, she walked over to Elrond and whispered something in his ear. Nodding, Elrond watched her walk out with her back straight and sighed. Then, he set about his office and opened his cupboard., There, hanging in the closet was his armour from the Last Alliance and he took it down with a sigh. Smoothing the metal, he smiled as he opened the box beside it and took out a sword engraved with ancient runes, the blade still as sharp as it had been centuries ago. Laying it on the bench, he walked out regally and left it sitting there...  
  
----  
  
Morié sat straight in the saddle of her stallion Eriador as they rode towards the Redhorn Pass, her breast covered in the armour Elrond had given her from his chamber. Next to her thigh sat the blade, its sheath shining in the sun and her daggers clicking together in the armour. As they stopped at the entrance, she squinted her eyes and saw a body on the ground. Riding past the others, she entered the Pass and stared in shock as the twins rode up beside her. The Pass was littered with elven bodies, all bearing the armour and standards of Imladris. Hopping off her horse, Morié bent down to check the pulse of the warriors and began to chant a death song as she felt no movement.

Then, her gaze was caught by a flash of white near the end of the Path. Running to it, she saw the crumpled body of her aunt, lifeless and still. Sobbing, she fell to her knees and cradled the body in her arms, stroking the hair away to see her aunt's mouth still moving. Smiling through her tears, she yelled out to the Riders _"Nan Belain, Elladan a Elrohir! He cuinar!"_ As the twins raced over and knelt by their mother, she signalled to the warriors and told them to prepare the litter for Imladris. As two ran over with the litter, she lifted her aunt in her arms and laid her gently on the material. Then, she yelled out to the warriors the command _"Tolo. An Imladris"_ as the litter rose and they began to march back to the Hidden City. As they marched, Morié looked around carefully with the bow resting on her knee in readiness for any skirmishes...  
  
---  
  
Morié stood weeping as the pale form of her aunt stood on the boat taking her to the Grey Havens a year later. Waving, Celebrian faded into the distance and the elves watched the boat until the speck disappeared into the horizon. As Elrond took the arms of his sons and began to walk back to the carriage, Morié turned to see the young Arwen standing there with her eyes fixed on the horizon. Bending down on her knees, the taller elleth planted a kiss on her cousin's head and then led her towards the carriages.

Looking back as they walked, a tear rolled down Morié's cheek as her gaze lingered on the horizon but she ignored it and turned back to her cousin, whispering the words "_Oltho vae ne fuin hen ned naneth nin, Arwen_. She will watch over you in your dreams each night and you will see her one day."  
  
Then, she stepped into the carriage and watched the landscape fly by as the silent carriage rode towards their Elven home and the new life they had to face without her...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nan belain, Elladan a Elrohir! He cuinar - By the Valar, Elladan and Elrohir! She lives

Tolo. An Imladris - Come. To Rivendell

Oltho vae ne fuin hen ned naneth nin, Arwen - My you dream well tonight of your mother, Arwen.


	13. Estel, Her Hope

Chapter 13:  
  
Years passed and Arwen left for Lorien, the hidden city of her mother a memory she wanted to leave behind. Morié often visited her but was soon caught up with Ranger business and orc raids. On the rare days that she was home, she made the most of them by enjoying the life of a Lady of Imladris. It was on one of those days at home in III 2933 that changed it all....  
  
---  
  
As the city stirred, the first rays of the spring sun shone through and parted the winter clouds. With shouts of joy, the women began to spring clean and hang out banners in preparation for the seasons of stirring and budding. Looking out the window, Morié smiled and laughed as the children began to chase each other through the trees and into the gardens. Waving from the window, she smiled as they looked up innocently and grinned. Opening the pane of glass, she put her head through the open windowsill and waved greetings at the people below. Then, a mischievous look crossed her face as she remembered something from long ago. Whistling, she smiled as Eriador lifted his head from the meadow and came cantering. Running out of the office, she passed a surprised maidservant with a handful of clean linen in her arms that shook her head at the impetuousness of the elleth.  
  
Reaching Eriador, Morié patted him on the body and jumped on as Eriador cantred down to the village and stopped outside the market. Smiling at the elves, she went around the stalls and picked all she wanted. Then, she took her parcels and walked back up the hill with the stallion catering along behind. As she walked she saw a small horse walk through the gates with two unknown beings on it. Placing her things in Eriador's saddlebags, Morié walked back down the hill towards the horse and its riders. It was a beautiful horse, black as night with a mane and tail of sliver. Bowing, the elleth rose from her curtsy and saw a young woman sitting on the horse, with a small child in her lap. They were cloaked with dark material and around the woman's neck was a necklace bearing the arms of Numenor.  
  
Taking the reins of the horse, Morié led them up to the Homely House and escorted the woman off the horse and onto the ground just as Elrond came out and stood at the top of the path. Bowing to her uncle, Morié disappeared behind a tree and listened as Elrond greeted the woman and her small child. So intent on hearing was she that she failed to notice the presence of the twins until it was too late. As she stood there, she was hit by two buckets of water that drenched her completely and was followed by giggles from behind another bus. Turning, she raised an eyebrow in perfect imitation of Elrond and took the dagger from her belt as she circled the bush to find Elladan and Elrohir standing there giggling. As she raised her dagger, the twins ran from the bush and laughed as she chased after them into the archery butts. It was there that she caught them and tickled them mercilessly until they were interrupted by a summons from Lord Elrond.  
  
---  
  
Dusting herself off, Morié stood and walked as best she could to her chamber and changed. Then, she obeyed the summons and walked into Elrond's chambers, followed closely by her cousins Elladan and Elrohir, Arwen being in Lorien at that time. Sitting on a chair in the middle of the room was the lady from the horse, holding her son in her arms who was fast asleep. Bowing, the three turned to their uncle for explanations.  
  
"_This is the Lady Gilraen, wife of Arathorn and mother of Aragorn,"_ spoke Elrond as he bowed to the lady on the chair. _"Arathorn was one of the men killed by orc arrows on your last raid, Elladan and Elrohir. She will be living with us here in Imladris, along with her son. We must keep them safe, as the Enemy seeks to find Isildur's Heir and is ever moving. So, I have a solution. I am willing to adopt Aragorn as my foster-son, but you must all keep his real name secret until I tell you. We cannot let this child know who he is until the right time, so I will call him Estel, for in him we all have hope."  
_  
Bowing to Gilraen, Elrond exited and was followed by the twins. Only Morié was left with Gilraen and her son. Curtsying to her, Morié led the tired woman to a chamber and took the boy from her as Gilraen slipped into sleep. Smiling down at her new foster brother, Morié took him to a small bed in another chamber and laid him gently on the bed, covering him like a mother would. As she put the blanket over him and smoothed his dark hair, he woke and stared at the elleth sleepily. Smiling, she bent over and whispered the words "_Elei velui, my Estel_." Then, she sung a soft lullaby she remembered from Celebrian's nights comforting Arwen as the small boy drifted back to sleep.  
  
---  
  
Dimming the light, Morié swept out of the room and closed the door silently behind her. Singing softly, she turned to see her uncle regarding her silently and she looked down with blush in her cheeks. Taking her hand, he caressed it softly as she looked up at him. Taking her arm, they walked slowly along the corridor and then down the path that led to the Grove of Celebrian, where they walked among the blossoms that fell from the cherry trees onto the paths. Stopping at the pool, Elrond sighed and sat as the water rippled as each petal fell onto the surface. Sitting on the edge, Morié turned and looked at her uncle sadly.  
  
_"My uncle, why do you look at me so?"  
_  
_"Morié, you're in love with that boy. What should happen if he dies? The line of Kings will be broken and the hope gone for the race of Men. Why put your love into a vessel that may soon break? Why not live the life you want with that elf from Mirkwood?"_  
  
_"Prince Legolas? No, Uncle. He is far too young to understand love, even love from me. He wishes only to possess what is beautiful. He is kind and caring and valiant but he is not worthy of my love. I want nothing more than to live here in my homeland with you and the twins and then depart over sea. Then love will be but a thought to me, the lands of my father a distant memory of a time far past."_  
  
_"But what of Arwen? You have not named her in that list."_  
  
_"Uncle, we both know that she will fall to the doom of which she is descended from. T'was not for nothing that the Heralds proclaimed on that day long ago that she was the image of Lúthien Tinuviel and not just in beauty. That human you brought here is that doom, I can feel it. She cannot come to Valinor with us if she falls in love with Arathorn's son."_  
  
"_Then she is lost to us forever."_  
  
_"Uncle, the shades of things yet to come are not made of stone, that you know well. They can yet be changed, though this may affect us more than we can know. For now, we must love that boy as if we were his family."_  
  
_Stroking her face, Elrond smiled. "You are becoming more like your mother everyday, mell nin. She would be so proud of you and how you have grown into the woman she always wanted you to be. The light of Elbereth is in your eyes, my sweet iell nin. " _  
  
Looking away bashfully, Morié ducked her head and focused on the blossom in her hands. She was about to speak when they heard a crash from upstairs. Rushing from the glen, she ran to the chamber where she had put Aragorn and saw he had fallen out of bed and was crying on the floor. Crossing to him, she picked him up and took him to a rocking chair as he cried. Stroking the bruise softly, she rocked him until he fell asleep again and sang to him one of the healer's chants. Looking up, she saw her uncle peek in and smiled briefly, focusing on the small toddler once more as Elrond left them together, two figures entwined as one as Elbereth's lunar rays flowed through the uncurtained window onto the pair in silent blessing as Morié finally fell asleep against the chair...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elei velui, my sweet Estel - Sweet dreams, my sweet hope

Iell nin - My daughter


	14. A Mission Awaits

Chapter 14:  
  
Aragorn soon grew as the years passed by. He was thoroughly loved by his foster family, all of whom had kept his destiny from him for many years. The day he met Arwen, Morié knew that things would never be the same again. The two were soon together all the time, stealing kisses in the trees and down by Celebrian's pool. He lost his interest in training and drove his tutor Glorfindel mad as he stared out the window instead of doing his lessons. Morié at that moment felt second best, especially when Arwen admitted that she loved him to her in private. She knew that Arwen would always be prettier, more loved and Aragorn would always remember Arwen more than he would Morié, the one who had trained him and loved him as he grew.  
  
But that bitterness always came with a grain of sadness, especially when she gazed into the bottle that her grand-mother had given her that fateful night when she had been proclaimed. The doom of Lúthien was upon Arwen since she was born and Morié had no willingness to share that doom, especially if it involved Aragorn. For she did not love him the way Arwen loved him, she loved him because he was her brother. She had trained him carefully, had always been a shoulder he could cry on and an elleth he could tell anything. Morié was much older and wiser than her fair cousin. She knew things Arwen would never dream of, things of men and things of love. T'was not for nothing that she had been courted by men and elves, a pillar of splendour when there was no hope in their hearts for beauty.  
  
---  
  
Gazing out one night from her chamber window, Morié looked far into the distance and saw the red light flashing across the surface of Mount Doom once more. The dark was gathering, Morié knew. The great Enemy was gathering his creations to him and the sight brought back waking memories of the darkness she had seen while in the healers. She remembered the terror that had wrapped itself around her like twisted serpents as she lay helpless, the great eye that had pierced the darkness to draw her into his void. The Enemy had coiled itself around her but she had been rescued. A blade had flashed in her hand and she had smote the snake of evil, had watched as it scattered and imploded. The thought gave her peace but the darkness still flowed in Mordor, the land of the Evil Eye.  
  
Ashen-faced, she heard a movement and saw Aragorn standing in the doorway with concern in his eyes. Crossing over, he put his arms on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. She always smiled when she saw the light in her brother's eyes.  
  
_"Muinthel nín, why do you look so pale?"_ asked the worried Aragorn.  
  
"_Oh, gwador_," spoke Morié with a faint smile, "_you are always the flatterer. You must have elvish blood in you to be able to get away with all that. I was just pondering something of no import."  
_  
_"It is because you taught me so well, muinthel nin. I had a very wise teacher in you and adar. Speaking of Adar, he asked me to give you something for your upcoming birthday."_ And with that, he took a package from behind his back and handed it to her.  
  
"_Ae, Estel. Tis so beautiful,"_ spoke Morié as she ripped open the wrapping paper and saw a small book. Inside it were poems Aragorn had written for her, the front written in beautiful tengwar script and the rest in Sindarin. She threw her arms around him and hugged him close as he struggled to breathe.  
  
"_Speaking of Adar again_," said Aragorn as he untangled himself from the hug, "_he told me that we should seek the twins to meet with him in his chambers. You find Elladan and I will Elrohir. He likes me better anyway."  
_  
---  
  
With a laugh, Aragorn bounded from the room and Morié smiled as she laid the book away and looked for her brother. No tricks had been played on Glorfindel as of this winter, so she wrapped herself in her cloak and set out to look for that idiotic cousin of hers. She passed Arwen doing needlework in the parlour, Elrohir and Aragorn shaking snow from their cloaks and her uncle playing chess against Glorfindel in his chambers. However, there was no sign of Elladan in the Homely House. Hooding herself as she steeped out into the snowstorm, she looked at the trees and spied the form of Elladan hidden in a tree. Slipping quietly down the path, Morié made a pile of snowballs and hid them in her cloak. Then, she sneaked around back and fired one at her cousin's back.  
  
Screeching, he fell from the tree and landed flat on his face in front of her. Dusting himself off, he threw a snowball at her but missed. Pelting without mercy, the two soon found themselves laughing and having a major fight. It was only when a tap was heard above them that Morié looked up to see her uncle beckoning. As she nodded, a snowball got her right in her neck and she felt the stinging of cold snow. Shaking it from her hair, she glared at a laughing Elladan and pushed him inside. Taking off her cloak, she shook off all the snow she could reach and screamed when Elladan stuck ice down her neck. Slapping him hard, she flicked her hair angrily and stormed off to the chamber of meeting. Sitting down ungracefully, she frowned at Elladan as he came in with pink cheeks and tried to get the cold ice from her back as Elrond began to speak.  
  
"_Welcome to you all for coming. Before I start, I wish you all a good trip to Greenwood and a successful mission. However, I would like to point out that Greenwood is not welcoming to strangers. The envoys will be provided with special rings to signify our purpose. Do not, and I repeat do not, irritate the King, Thranduil. He is known for his changing emotions and will often change his mind many times. He is notably irritable and dislikes elves from anywhere but Greenwood. You have met him once before, Morié, and hopefully you will remember him prudently. Estel, do not let on the fact that you are human. Thranduil thoroughly hates humans and will certainly take a dislike to you if you reveal yourself willingly. Now, we must go over the plans for this mission..."  
_  
And with that, Elrond launched into a long discussion of the specifics of the mission and Mirkwood itself. Hours later, he let the team leave and requested for Morié to stay behind. Handing her a money pouch and certain documents, they began to talk about her special mission as the rays of sun slowly faded over the leafless treetops...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muinthel nin - My sister

Gwador - My sworn brother

Adar - Father

Ae, Estel - Oh, Estel


	15. The Danger In The Woods

Chapter 15:  
  
The rain dripped on the leaves and onto the travellers below as they made their way towards the forests of Greenwood and over the Riven Andurin. Shifting in their seats, the travellers looked up towards the grey skies as the rain pelted down mercilessly. Their cloaks dripped the rain onto the ground as they rode steadily over the muddy terrain and reached a hill overlooking Greenwood.  
  
Smiling, they quietened their horses and moved silently down the hill and across the grass into the forests. Looking around in wonderment, most of the elves kept silent but only three kept their eyes on the path ahead leading to the heart of the forest and Thranduil's palace. These three had seen Greenwood before, many times in fact had they crossed the borders of Greenwood and they were wary of the perils ahead. For orc often roamed these woods, dangerous and deadly to even the most hardened ranger.  
  
Sensing something, Morié held up her hand for quiet as she heard the patter of slippered feet on the wet moss. As she turned in her saddle, she could see camouflaged elves pointing their arrows at them in warning from the trees. Inclining her head gracefully, she flashed a ring her uncle had given her and the elves came out of the trees and surrounded them. As Aragorn attempted to grab his sword, Morié put her hand on his in warning and shook her head briefly. Then, she bowed in the saddle to the leader who took the bridles and began to lead them along the paths towards the Palace of Thranduil.  
  
---  
  
As they entered the glade, the company gasped in unison at the palace. It was a place of beauty that rose before them and shimmered in the dappled sunlight. At the foot of the steps stood a tall elf, his body flattered in robes of white and green, his blonde hair streaming in the breeze and the years doing nothing to his face. A circlet was bound to his forehead, in which shone a peerless emerald. By his side was a sword, the steel gleaming in the sunlight and the tip wavering slightly. As the horses drew near, the elf drew his sword and pointed it at them in silent challenge.  
  
Morié hopped down from her stallion and bowed immediately to the elf, who looked surprised at the cloaked stranger bowing before him without a word. Sheathing the sword, he beckoned them inside as the soldiers stabled the horses and then followed cautiously. Turning and dismissing the guards, the elf spoke in a rich baritone that echoed through the halls.  
  
_"What is your purpose here, stranger and how do you know who I am? I spoke not a word but yet you bowed to me."_  
  
_"I knew who you were, Prince Legolas, because I believe we have met before in Imladris. Now, we have urgent business to discuss with your father, so we will leave you and be on our way."_ And with that, she signalled the group to follow her and walked off smartly to the throne room, where she entered without a word.  
  
The King was about to call the next item of business when a cloaked elf entered and handed the steward a piece of paper. In a surprised voice, he announced to the King and his advisors. _"My Lord, the envoy from Imladris has arrived and seeks an audience."_ Immediately, the cloaked figure bowed low on one knee in a humble sign of submission.  
  
_"Rise, stranger and take off the cloak you wear,"_ announced the King. _"We must see you to do business more equitably."  
_  
So, the elf took of her cloak and the King gasped as he saw that Elrond's messenger was an elleth and not the elf he thought she was. Curtsying to him, the elleth smiled at the bewildered King Thranduil.  
  
"_Forgive me sire_," Morié spoke quietly, "_but I was unaware that you thought I was something that I was not. Perhaps you remember me from Imladris many years ago?"  
_  
As Thranduil stared at her, he remembered the girl who had interrupted his meeting. Nodding to her, he beckoned her forwards so that he could see in the light of the candles. Staring at her, he smiled and bid her to bring her other envoys to the forefront. As she turned, she failed to see the King's smile darken and then return to normal as she turned back.  
  
---  
  
"_My lord, it seems my party has been detained,"_ spoke the elleth cautiously. _"Perhaps I will suffice? My Uncle has prepared a list of details about the mission you requested. I have many strong elves ready to support your troops if you may need it. "  
_  
As the King banged his fist violently on the table, she jumped in surprise as his face turned crimson. Turning, she saw the group standing in the doorway bowing. The hood had fallen off Aragorn's head, however, and his bare face and lack of elvish ears was there for all to see. Yelling furiously at the group, Thranduil gestured and his guards moved quickly. Grabbing the arms of her company, they dragged them off down the hall as her group fought against them.  
  
Legolas ran into the throne room just in time to see Thranduil slap Morié across the face violently. Steaming, Legolas stormed across the floor and grabbed his father's hand just as he slapped the elleth again. Lying across the ground dazed, Morié could do nothing as the two fought each other. As the confusion left her, she stood and was immediately grabbed by a guard. As she fought against him, Morié turned and saw Legolas overcome by his father. Then, she was dragged around the corner and into the dungeons.  
  
Throwing her inside a cell roughly, the guard smirked and shut the door with a resounding bang. As Morié held her ringing and bleeding head, she remembered that she had paper and quills in her cloak. Scribbling a note silently, she crossed to the tiny window and whistled out into the forest. As she heard the fluttering of wings, she reached out and caught a small dove. Whispering to it, she fixed the paper to the small dove and bade it fly away. Then, she sat back and cried into her lap as blood dripped from a deep cut that Thranduil's slap had opened....  
  
----  
  
Galadriel was tending her garden bed when she heard the whistle of a dove in the distance. As she watched, a small bird alighted on her shoulder and dropped a small note into her lap. Patting the bird and putting it into her birdbath, she opened the note and read it carefully. Crossing the garden, she stormed upstairs and into her chamber where Celeborn was siting. Throwing the scrap of parchment in his lap, she started to pace as her husband read the note and looked up cautiously.  
  
_"Meleth nín, is this true? Is this from our grand-daughter?" _  
  
As Galadriel nodded in dismay, Celeborn stood and wrapped an arm around his wife. He stroked her hair as he spoke to her quietly. _"Well then, Meleth e-guilen, we will have to pay Thranduil a little visit, won't we?" _  
  
As the two snuggled up together, Galadriel kissed him passionately and they were soon involved in a tickle fight that lasted well into the night...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meleth nin - My love

Meleth e-guilen - Love of my life


	16. Legolas Arrives Again

Chapter 16:  
  
Legolas was fuming in his chambers, the equivalent of being arrested for a Prince of Mirkwood. He was enraged with his father for striking the elleth; he could not see a reason for him to do that. Besides, he always thought of himself as her beloved since they had hit it off so well when he had first seen her at the ceremony. She was still beautiful after all those years apart, she still had that amazing grace. Now, she was locked up and all she did was to seek audience with his father. Though why should they arrest her over something like that?  
  
As he was pacing, he looked out and saw a carriage draw near the palace. As he stared out, he saw the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien exit and walk towards the entrance. Rushing to the door, he tried the lock but it would not budge. Trying desperately, he remembered that the doors were locked differently to the others and so he jiggled the keyhole until something clicked and the door swung open. Bounding down the stairs, he saw the couple enter the throne room but the door was locked securely behind them and the wood was too thick to hear anything. Dejected, he looked through the keyhole but saw nothing.  
  
Remembering the group locked in the dungeons; he slipped down quietly and watched as the guards played poker. Slipping quietly down the stairs past the guard station, Legolas reached the first cell containing the twins and unlocked them with the keys he had conveniently borrowed from the guards. The rest he unlocked until all were gathered except for his love. As he searched the empty cells, he saw one at the very end. Peeking in, he saw Morié asleep on the bench with dried blood on her face. Unlocking the door and wincing as it clicked loudly, he crept in and shook the elleth awake. As she came to, he put his finger to her lips and led her out quietly. Then, the group sneaked out underneath the noses of the guards and quietly tiptoed to the throne room to listen. Inside, they could hear Galadriel's voice rising as she got angrier. Then, the doors were blown open and the elves peeked in to see the elven queen with her arms raised to the heavens as Thranduil cowered in the throne like an elfling. As Galadriel turned at a sound, she saw the group peeking in and she bade them come forth.  
  
Thranduil shook even further as Morié came and gave her grandmother a hug. Smiling now, Galadriel gave Thranduil a chilling look and then swept out of the room with the Imladris group as Celeborn followed. Reaching the outside, the Riders saddled their horses and rode off next to the carriage. As they rode off, Morié looked back and saw Legolas standing on the roof of the palace. Smiling, she beckoned for him to leave and follow her. Watching as he disappeared, she sighed and turned to watch the road ahead but was startled as a horse nickered at Eriador some minutes later. Turning, she nearly fell off her horse as she saw Legolas riding next to her. Smiling, she leaned over and gave him a big hug and then spurred her horse ahead of the column and laughed as the prince followed her. Stopping at the top of the hill, they watched the sun climb and then galloped down as they enjoyed the freedom they now had... 


	17. Love By Any Other Name

Chapter 17:  
  
Morié smiled as she watched Legolas ride next to her as they gained ground. He had refused to talk about his father, simply saying that he could not go back. So, she left him be and simply rode along next to the Prince without a word. Every so often, she would smile and look at him, the twins nudging each other and making gruesome noises behind their hands. Coming towards a tree branch that was across her path, she held it back until the twins crossed underneath and let it fly back, hitting the twins and making them fall of their horses and onto their backs. As they landed with a thump, she let out a laugh and crossed her eyes at them with a mischievous smile on her lips. As the carriage pulled up, however, she was all dignified and composed.  
  
Sensing something, Galadriel simply watched as the twins shot snow at them and one got on the head of Legolas. With a squeal, Morié threw some back at the twins, who ducked and launched another at their cousin. She responded by pushing a tree and a large clump landed on the twins, cutting their protests in a yell of frustration. Then, she grabbed Legolas's horse and hid as the twins shook the snow loose and looked around for the culprits. As Aragorn laughed and pointed, the twins saw the hooves of Eriador and silently climbed the trees until they hung by their legs over where the two were hidden. Then, they let out a roar and threw as much snow as they could, blanketing them in powder.  
  
Shaking their heads, they raced out from the trees and hid behind the carriage as the twins began to pelt them again. But, they soon stopped when they threw a snowball and it hit their grand-mother square in the face. As the Lady stood menacingly, the twins hid their hands behind their backs and begged for forgiveness. Nodding to her husband, she signalled and they looked up from the ground only to be met with faces full of snow as Galadriel pelted them each back. Laughing, the twins got back on their horses and cantered along as the company resumed their trek to Lothlorien.  
  
---  
  
Reaching the borders of Lothlorien by nightfall, they entered to see the city of the Tree-Elves. The place was just as Morié remembered it, the lights shining among the trees and the elves all dressed in white and silver. Greeting the Lord and Lady, the Marchwarden Haldir stood in welcome but bared his bow when he saw Aragorn enter. Stepping up, Morié put her hand against the arrow so Haldir had to lower it. Grumbling, he obeyed and she whispered into his ear as he kissed her hand and then smiled at the group, though Legolas was not happy at the whispering and gallantry. He bowed to Legolas, welcoming him to the city and taking his leave to watch the borders for Wolves.  
  
Taking him aside, she took Legolas on a tour of Lothlorien, stopping at the Jewellery Association to admire the work of the designers and craftsman. Whispering something to the head designer, she bowed to Legolas as the head of the Association presented him with a ring woven beautifully with gold and emeralds. Then, she linked her arm with his as they purchased some lembas bread and walked to the Mirror of Galadriel.

Seating herself near the water, she looked into Legolas's eyes and asked him a question, _"Legolas, do you love me?"_  
  
Shifting nervously, Legolas replied, _"you are beautiful, graceful, witty, brave and fearless, accomplished-"_  
  
Putting her finger against his lips, she leant over and whispered _"but that is not what I asked you, Legolas. I asked if you loved me."  
  
"Melin le, melithon le anuir." _ Legolas answered with a smile.  
  
_"No you don't, Legolas,"_ answered Morié as she stood and gazed at him sadly, the light dimmed in her eyes. "_You love what you see as beautiful and hunger only for what you cannot have. You see me as a rose but my beauty blinds you to your true self. You will never love me for what I am, mellon. You love the ideal of me, like a sunset that is beautiful but never lasts. You are far too young to understand love, Legolas and you never will. You are kind and caring and valiant but we could never be anything, you and me. I have seen too many summers for love to ever truly last. You would not give or cleave yourself to me wholly so why should we pretend? No Legolas, mellon, you do not love me and never have. "  
_  
As she said that, her heart felt like it would burst and she ran, tears dropping into the mirror as she ran from him like he was bewitched. Staring, Legolas made as if to go after her but Aragorn had been listening and grabbed his hand. _"Leave her be, Legolas_" Aragorn whispered as Morié ran up the stairs and stood on the highest platform and wept hopelessly, her tears shattering on the ground as they impacted...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melin le, melithon le anuir - I love you, I will love you forever


	18. Encounters Of The Elrond Kind

Chapter 18:  
  
Morié sat next to her cousins as she looked back sadly at Lothlorien and saw Galadriel standing like a white pillar as she waved goodbye. Letting a tear roll down as she saw Legolas stand next to the Lady and wave goodbye, she lifted a hand and waved once then turned back to hide her sadness at their passing. Elladan nudged his brother as he caught the glisten of a tear on her unusually pale face. Looking casually at her, Elrohir saw the tear and smiled at his cousin in encouragement then slapped his brother fiercely as Elladan continued to nudge. Giving him a fierce look, he turned back and saw Legolas standing there and he understood. Cantering up to his cousin, he began to pull faces but stopped when he saw her staring into space as if she saw nothing at all but the tunnel of grief she was locked in.  
  
Looking back, he saw Legolas disappear from his place and looked at Aragorn hopelessly. Spurring his horse forwards, Aragorn rode beside his foster-cousin and began to chat to her in Sindarin, except it was too low for the twins to hear. Letting their mounts trot, the twins looked at each other nervously as they passed through the Redhorn Pass and saw the mounds of the dead elves they had found by the side of the road. Hearing the whistle of orc arrows, they saw one coming straight for their cousin, so they spurred their horse forwards just in time to see Eriador go down and Morié tumble off. Yelling to Aragorn to stay with her, they fought off the orc archers and killed many before they were surrounded. As they prepared to fight to the death, they were amazed as one by one the orc were felled from behind.  
  
Looking around in confusion, the orcs were killed before they knew what was happening. As the last orc fell dead, they could see Legolas charging on a horse through the bodies of the orcs, his bow still twanging with the release of that last arrow. Rushing to the girl's side, he swore to himself as he saw her unconscious in Aragorn's lap. Her cut had been opened again and she had fallen on her ankle badly. She was barely breathing, as if she had no will to go on. Sobbing, he gathered her in his arms and stroked her gently. As Aragorn checked Eriador and shook his head, Legolas rose with Morié in his arms and surveyed the horse's wounds. One leg was badly injured and his side was pierced with orc arrows. Looking at his glazed eyes, Legolas took up his sword and put him out of his misery with a sob. Then, he hopped back on his horse and they rode as fast as they could towards Imladris, where the healers took charge of Morié.  
  
---  
  
As Elrond entered and eyed the men below him, Legolas bowed gracefully and felt immediately at ease when the Lord smiled at him warmly. Bowing back, Elrond offered him a seat in his chamber. Sitting on a chair, Legolas looked around and then focused in as Elrond spoke.  
  
"I thank you, Legolas Thranduillion for saving my kinswoman's life many times. However, you have done her great ill also. Though she is sleeping safely and will awake soon, to what she will awake: hope, or forgetfulness, or despair, I do not know. And if to despair, then she will die, unless other healing comes which I cannot bring. Now, ye must rest. Boys, take Legolas to a spare chamber that he may use."  
  
And with that, he exited the room to check on Morié and found her awake and watching the far south, her slender body pressed against a windowsill as if to support herself. Sighing, she turned and saw her uncle, the terror of Mordor mirrored in the green-blue eyes that had lost their heavenly light, their inner spark. Now, all that remained was a frost, the eyes hard and unforgiving but extremely vulnerable as she turned back to watch the darkness over Mount Doom. Crossing, Elrond could do nothing but stroke her softly as they watched the darkness gather... 


	19. Reconciliation

Chapter 19:  
  
Legolas was strolling through the gardens, touching the frostbitten limbs of the trees and remembering back to the day that he first met her in this garden. As he walked, he hummed the Ley of Lúthien and looked around him in awe at the view. Seeing an elleth standing on the wall, he approached and smiled as she turned but his smile soon disappeared as he realised that she was not the one he was looking for. She looked vaguely familiar to him but he couldn't place it in his memory. Bowing, she looked at him with beautiful black eyes and spoke in a lilting voice as she fingered a necklace near her bosom.  
  
_"Maer arad, nin caun. Who are you seeking?" _  
  
_"Goheno nin, hiril nin. I seek your cousin." _  
  
_"She is with Adar now, brannon. You must wait until she feels she can face you. She has been wounded by you much, for it is in her eyes. She has lost her inner strength because of your lack of love for her. You brought this upon her, so I will not speak to you again."_ With that, she flounced off and left Legolas standing there by himself, still trying to figure out what he had done to her.  
  
As he sat there, he looked up and saw her staring down at him silently. As he looked back, she disappeared from the window and drew the curtains to block her view of him. Taking a deep breath to reassure himself, he walked into the Homely House and to her chambers. Knocking on the door, he waited until she opened it and stared silently at him. Bowing, he held out his hand and as she took it, they walked out to the pavilion, where she sat and listened to him pace. Bending down on one knee, Legolas took her hand and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
'_Hiril nin, I have wronged you greatly," _ spoke Legolas. _"I should have known that what we had was too good to last. You say you cannot love me, yet your heart has grown still and cold with ice. You despair of the darkness in Mordor, the presence of the Enemy because you have been tortured by him. Your soul has been laid bare, and the sickness you overcome has clouded your thoughts. My love is strong but I cannot love you, tis true. However, you and I were friends once many years ago. Though we cannot be together in body or cleave to one another like your cousin and her love, we can still love each other as the purest of friends. Guren min gaim lin."   
_  
As he kissed her hand with passion, the anger and hurt in Morié's heart began to disappear as she felt her eyes turn teary. Sobbing, she launched herself at him and cried on his shoulder as he held her. As she sniffed and blew her nose on her handkerchief, the inner light returned to her eyes and her beauty was restored to him. Smiling, he flashed her eyes at the giggles coming from the bushes that sounded just like the twins. Handing Legolas a bucket of ice water, they crept up and poured the waiter all over the twins. As they gasped at the temperature, the pair giggled and ran off to hide.  
  
Looking down at the pair, Elrond, Aragorn and Arwen smiled at each other and pulled out buckets. Then, they laughed with glee and ran out to find some more ice water to fill them and join the fun...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maer arad, nin caun - Good day, my Prince

Goheno nin, hiril nin - Forgive me, my Lady

She is with nin Adar now, brannon. She is with my father now, my Lord

Hiril nin - My Lady

Guren min gaim lin - My heart is in your hands


	20. Reunions and Gondor Princes

Chapter 20:  
  
Legolas left three months later to seek his father's forgiveness with Aragorn and the twins as his companions. Though Morié begged him to stay and not to do this thing, he kissed her gently on the cheek and left before she could say anything. She watched them ride off as she stood on the wall in her white dress and waved goodbye as the horses disappeared. Then, she focused on the task at hand, as Bilbo Baggins had come to live in Rivendell that night. She had smiled at him and welcomed him to Imladris as decorously as she could. She was soon entranced by the tales he told and he recounted many tales of the Hobbiton peoples each night as they sat around the fireplace. It was many months later that Glorfindel came back with an unusual burden, Frodo Baggins.  
  
After helping her uncle to heal him, she sat with him until Gandalf arrived and then hovered outside the door listening as they talked of a meeting about the Ring. Racing to her uncle's chambers, she burst in and asked him about the Ring of Power and the Council. Telling her the prophecies, Elrond explained that there must be a decision reached about the Ring. Frodo had it here and it must be taken to the place she feared the most: Mordor. Telling her uncle to be careful, Morié walked along the walls that night and saw the horse of Legolas riding up. With a shout, she ran down the walls until she got to the path that bordered the road. As Legolas dismounted, she launched herself at him and they hugged for many minutes, followed by a passionate kiss and much small talk. Taking him by the hand, the two waltzed off towards the gardens as the others dismounted.  
  
----  
  
Spying the elleth hug Legolas, Boromir of Gondor dismounted and watched the two disappear into the gardens. He addressed Aragorn cautiously with a slight disdainful tone, _"who is that girl who was so intimate with the elf?"  
_  
_"That is Elrond's niece and you would do well to keep away from her. She has her heart set on Legolas, though they will not wed. She holds much more wisdom and hurt inside her than others can see, so you had best show her some respect when you meet her,"_ spoke Aragorn as he stroked his horse's mane lovingly.  
  
As he exited inside, Boromir stood and watched the elleth and Legolas talk together and steal a kiss. His mouth turned up into a wry smile as he followed Aragorn into the House... 


	21. Feast of Elbereth

Chapter 21:  
  
Morié sat in front of her mirror and sighed as she placed the gauze veil on her hair and fastened it to her head soundly. It had undergone some changes over the years, with gems studded throughout the veil now, diamonds of purest quality. She had curled her hair into ringlets late that afternoon and the thick hair was smooth and elegant. Spraying the ringlets with elderberry extract, she finger-combed them until each was frozen in place. Moving the stool to her jewellery box, she opened it and took out her circlet, the silver shining in the lunar light and the star sapphires twinkling. Placing it on her head, she adjusted it to cover the join between the veil and her scalp and clicked it in place. Taking the two necklaces from her box, she held them up and sighed as she selected the one from the proclamation ceremony and fastened it around her neck, adjusting it until it was right.  
  
Rising, she twirled carefully and watched the material moved. Looking over to her cupboard, she opened it and selected her newest dress. It was ethereal white, the sleeves gracefully embroidered with diamonds and styled in the usual manner. The bodice was low cut, the dress exposing her breastbone and starting at the tip of her shoulders. The dress was brought in at the middle with a girdle of silver leaves, emphasising her delicate waistline and the skirts flowed out and belled around her hips. As she turned to the mirror, she stared as she saw herself. Truly tonight she was the most beautiful elleth on Arda, she mused as she stared at her silhouette in the glass.  
  
Starting with a knock, she opened the door to see her Uncle standing there with a look on his face. Smiling softly and playing the part of a gracious lady, Morié took the offered hand and they swept into the Hall of Feasting as the heralds proclaimed the Lady Morié Losille and the Lord Elrond. All bowed as they walked by, Morié's bejewelled slippers making no sound as they glided to the table. Placing her on a chair opposite Arwen, Elrond bowed and sat in his place at the head of the table, girded in his ceremonial robes and sitting between Gandalf and Glorfindel. As the others entered, each stared in wonder at both the elves and the Istari seated in their thrones. Frodo was especially dumbstruck by the two ladies as Morié rose and escorted him to his seat, conveniently raised up to be at equal with the elves. Then, she sat just as Boromir entered and bowed to the company.  
  
---  
  
As he stared at Morié, she looked directly at him with her piercing eyes and inclined her head gracefully at him as he sat down in his place. Looking behind him as Legolas entered, he saw Morié incline her head gracefully at him and offer the seat next to her. As Legolas sat down, Boromir perceived the slightest glint of love between them before he was engaged in conversation with the person sitting next to him, a small hobbit by the name of Peregrin Took.

As the feast went on, he drank in the beauty of the elleths and stuttered as he addressed them for fear of incriminating himself. Smiling, the eyes of Morié seemed to look deep into his soul and judge his heart, so he was relieved when the feast ended and the Elves rose and walked gracefully down the hall to the Hall of Fire where they sat. Entranced, Boromir listened as they recited verse after verse. Then Morié stood and with her graceful form wreathed by the firelight, she began to sing a tale of a lady far ago. Finishing, she stood in a trance and stared out the window towards the west.  
  
Bowing gracefully to Elrond, she sat as Bilbo began to chant a tale of Eärendil and Aragorn entered to stand behind Arwen. Soon, Boromir felt ever so sleepy, so he bowed farewell to the company and headed to his chamber. Lying on the bed, he slept as the chants for Elbereth echoed through the Chambers and blessing each occupant. As Boromir slept, he dreamt of the face of the elleth he had seen in the banqueting hall, the face of Elrond's peerless niece...


	22. The Council Of Elrond And Farewells

Chapter 22:  
  
The day of the Council dawned and all rose swiftly from their beds to await this important decision. Morié girded herself carefully, the flimsy veils and sleeves of the Feast forgotten and cast aside as too impractical. For this was a solemn time, the world could sense it and all things pretty were to be ignored. This day was about practicality and not beauty, so she dressed in a tight fitting doublet with embroidery and under that wore a shirt with sleeves that reached to her wrists instead of to her elbows. Instead of the skirts, she chose trousers that hid her legs well and bound them tightly to her ankles under her boots. Satisfied, she wrapped the girdle from the feast around her waist to signify her rank and bound her hair underneath a band of silver with a small sapphire imbedded in it. Tying her hair securely into a ponytail, she donned her weapons and covered it all with her dark green cloak. Satisfied, she smiled at herself and walked towards the prepared meeting place, situated outside in a peaceful glade.  
  
Nodding at the elven warriors who guarded the door, she stepped up and they lowered their weapons to let her pass. Seating herself in between the elves Galdor and Erestor, she removed her cloak and let it hang by her shoulders. Nodding at Aragorn as he entered, she smiled and then frowned as she saw his face was saddened with much care. Raising her eyebrow as only she could, she winked at her foster-brother as he laughed and ruffled her hair.  
  
_"Why the Ranger outfit, gwathel nin? You of all people should know that Adar would not let you go on this quest."_  
  
_"And why not, Estel? He knows I am quite able to look after myself. After all, I saved you from that snake when you were five, did I not? I trained you for your destiny and now you stand revealed to all and you have me to thank for your ability in battle. Besides, someone has to keep an eye on Legolas, don't they? I can't have him being eaten by orcs or cave trolls."_  
  
_"You've been listening to too many tales of Bilbo's, nin neth gwathel. No wonder adar won't let you come, you've got your head in the clouds."_  
  
_"Silly boy, listen to your elders. I have to be at least 1000 years older than you so that doesn't really count."_  
  
"_Well then, brennil nin, I am glad to have you to pull me up. Do not worry about him. Legolas will be safe with me; I will bring him back in one piece and still breathing."  
_  
_"That is good, muindor. I look forward to seeing you crowned king. Promise me you will be careful while you are out there. I will kill you if you die out there and end the line of Kings."  
_  
With a smile, he bent down and kissed the top of her head and then sat in his seat over in the shadows. Giving him a look, she turned as the warning bell sounded in the air, crisp and clear and smiled covertly at Legolas, seated between two elves of his House who looked unhappy to be here. Turning her head, she surveyed the dwarves and inclined her head in deference to Gloin and his son Gimli and mouthed the words "_Do not fear, little fathers_" as Elrond walked in dressed in his best robes and with the elven ring Narya on his finger. Winking at Legolas and smiling briefly at the human Boromir, she turned and saw Frodo, Bilbo and Gandalf enter and take their places.  
  
As they sat, Elrond opened the Council and welcomed the participants, skipping the names of the elves of Imladris to save time. As the contents of the Council of Elrond are already published, I will not bore you with the details, save that there was much arguing and telling of events. When the Ring was revealed, however, the Elves stood back and watched it warily. As Gandalf spoke the long forbidden black speech, Morié covered her ears as if they burned and watched the Ring glow.  
  
---  
  
As the Council disintegrated into arguing, Morié raised her eyebrows at Elrond in irritation and gave him a look that could melt the ice of Caradhas. As she rolled her eyes at Aragorn who sat still, out of the corner of her eyes she saw Frodo wince at the ring and understood. Waving her arms for quiet, she was ignored. Covering her eyes in despair, she heard him yell _"I will take the Ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way"_ as the arguing stopped and all turned to see Frodo. Moving her hand, she stared at him with her eyes intently focused on him. Seeing that he intended to do this, she nodded at him with encouragement.  
  
As Gandalf offered his services, she smiled at her uncle and watched Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and Boromir volunteer to go with him. As she watched the bushes, she saw Sam peeking out and beckoned him forward discreetly. Running to his master, he stood by him and said _"Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me."_ Then, the hobbits Merry and Pippin ran out and stood as well. As Elrond pronounced the Fellowship of the Ring, she led the elves in cheering as Frodo looked down bashfully.  
  
---  
  
After the council was dismissed, Morié sought Legolas who was standing by the waterfall in the gardens and watching the water spray out into the pool below. Going to him, Morié stroked his face softly and whispered to him "_Legolas, mellon, what do you see?"  
  
"I see nothing, brennil nin. The world is silent, darkened this night." _  
  
_"Then you must look for hope, Meleth nin. It will always guide you in the dark, especially the hope you have in me. Gerich 'ûn sui raw. Do not let it die, for I will always watch you from afar and guide your steps, so trust to hope. I will never leave you as long as I have breath in my body and life in my veins and neither will the hope we have in each other. Uivelin le. Estelio enni."_  
  
As she whispered that, she turned his face towards her and they kissed passionately amongst the sunlight and the water. As they drew apart, she slipped something into his hand. Opening it, Legolas saw the necklace of her mother. As he tried to hand it back, she closed his hand around it and spoke softly.  
  
_"Like my cousin Arwen gave to Aragorn, I give you this necklace as a token of our love. Keep it with you always, mellon. As you wear it, think of me here and you will know there is hope. Do not show it to anyone, so that the hope we have may not dwindle like a rose when it is picked. For my heart is mine to choose to whom I give. It is never thrown away, but is eternally renewed, like the love we have for each other. Guren min gaim lin, thalionen." _  
  
As she backed away, she took a dagger from her girdle and handed it to him silently. As he fastened the necklace around his neck and took it, she touched his hand and whispered a prayer to the Valar to guide the dagger and then kissed him again, a lingering kiss that was still on his lips as she swished silently from the glade and left him there stunned...  
  
----  
  
As the company left Imladris, Legolas looked back at the walls of the city. There, standing on the uppermost wall was Morié, her face turned towards him and her loosed hair billowing in the wind. Raising a hand, she waved as they marched away from her. With a tear on his face, Legolas waved back silently as she stood there with her arm raised. As he rounded a corner and the city disappeared, he could still see the image of the elleth standing there, burned into his memory as each step took him more away from her....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwathel nin - My sworn sister

Adar - Father

Nin neth gwathel - My little sister

Brennil nin - My Lady

Muindor - My brother

Little fathers - Term of respect for Dwarves

Mellon - My friend

Meleth nin - My love

Uivelin le. Estelio enni - I will always love you, trust in me

Guren min gaim lin, thalionen - My heart is in your hands, my champion


End file.
